1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety rails or guard rails for open air floors of buildings under construction and, more particularly, to metal safety rails that are reusable.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Safety rails used to prevent workers from falling from open floors of buildings under construction are generally fabricated from wood that is secured together with nails. The wooden safety rails is ultimately “destroyed” when the wooden safety rail is removed from the installation location. Further, the process of assembling and disassembling the wooden safety rail is labor intensive, time consuming and expensive.
After the work is completed for the respective open floor, the wooden safety rails are torn apart and discarded, and the respective floor is enclosed. New lumber is then required for constructing safety rails for the next open floor of the building. The discarded wood ultimately ends up in a landfill. The new lumber for the next safety rail must be measured, cut and installed in the same labor intensive, time consuming manner. The new lumber is ultimately discarded when the work is complete for the respective floor. The process is repeated until the building is completed.
A need exists for a metal safety rail that is reusable, that quickly assembles and disassembles, that disassembles into two separate members to prevent cooperating elements from being lost or damaged, and that is more stabile, force resistant and safer than comparable wooden safety rails. Further, the metal safety rail must meet all specifications established by safety agencies.